


Wait, what?

by Shinan7



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinan7/pseuds/Shinan7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something wrong with the people around Naruto. For one, they're all the opposite gender, and for another... Two Chapters max</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, what?

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

Note: I had this pilling dust in one of my folders and decided to post it finally since I'm lost on what to do with most of my other fics.

Summary: There's something wrong with the people around Naruto. For one, they're all the opposite gender, and for another...

Rating: T

Warnings: AU, Gender swaps, Lot's of flirting from both genders

Chapter 1 of 2: Huh?

Naruto woke up with a huge yawn and scrubbed the back of his palm over his eyes. After another yawn, the blond teenager dragged himself out of his comfy, warm bed and trudged towards his bathroom.

The warm feeling immediately got sucked out of his skin. The air felt like it had snowed in his bathroom.

"Damn it!" Naruto hopped from foot to foot, trying to keep his feet from contacting his floor for too long. Not that it worked, he was pretty sure if his toes got any colder they would start to turn blue. "Stupid heater broke again!"

The teen turned on the water in the sink to wash his face. When the warm liquid hit his hands, Naruto got an idea. After closing the bathroom door, he quickly made his way over to his shower and turned on the hot water. Steam immediately started rising and Naruto could already feel the slightly warmer temperature in the room.

Soon enough, the air was pleasantly warm and Naruto went back to the sink to brush his teeth. When he was done, Naruto did his business at the toilet, then turned to eye the still running shower.

After a second, the blond shrugged, took off his pajamas and stepped into the shower. He held back a curse as the extremely hot water hit his skin. Immediately, he turned the cold water on and adjusted the taps until it was a nice and bearable temperature.

He stood there for a good ten minutes before getting out and drying his hair with a towel. When he was done, he wrapped the towel around his waist. Naruto left the bathroom and made his way to his closet and quickly put on his boxers and jumpsuit. After searching for his hitai-ate, Naruto finger combed his hair and tied the cloth around his forehead.

Just then, Naruto caught sight of his clock. "Damn, I'm late!" The blond groaned as he eyed his kitchen sadly. He wouldn't be able to eat breakfast it seemed.

With another groan, Naruto grabbed his pouch and left his apartment. Once outside, the blond took to the rooftops. Normally, he would take his time, but he didn't want to be later than Kakashi-sensei.

As he hopped from one roof to another, Naruto spotted something that made him miss a step. He fell, and there was nothing he could do about it because his eyes were glued onto a certain spot and his brain had short circuited.

The ground came pretty fast and Naruto felt the wind get knocked out of him. The hit was good though because he finally came out of his daze.

That was until the thing that made him fall came running over to him with concern written all over his -no- her! face.

"Naruto-kun! Are you alright?!"

Naruto just gaped up at him -her! with shock. He didn't even care that he probably looked like a fish out of water.

"Naruto-kun?" The concern on hi-her face was obvious, her obsidian eyes full of worry.

The blond eyes the girl in front of him. Dark blue hair that cascaded down her back. Pale, soft skin. Pink and kissable lips... "S-sasuke?" Naruto finally managed to gasp out, eyes still wide.

Sasuke blushed prettily and dropped her gaze shyly. "Naruto-kun, are you alright? Would you like to stop by the hospital? I'm sure Kakashi-sensei wouldn't mind if we got there late today to make sure you're alright?"

"Oi, Naruto-kun! Sasuke-chan! Hurry up already, we got a mission to start!" A voice yelled at them.

Naruto snapped his head over to the left and spotted pink hair. Just as he was about to ask Sakura what the hell was going on, the words got stuck in his mouth. Once again, his eyes widened in shock.

"What are you looking at? Finally decided to try out your own team?" Sakura mocked playfully with a wide grin on... his face.

"Sakura-kun, we were just on our way." Sasuke smiled at the pink haired teen who nodded.

"Alright, let's go then!" Sakura hauled Naruto up to his feet and dragged him down the street with Sasuke trailing just behind them.

"Yo, team. Finally catching my habits? You make me so proud!"

If Naruto hadn't been semi expecting it, he would have fainted.

A woman Kakashi stood next the the gates. This Kakashi had long hair, but she still had a mask covering the lower part of her face. The hitai-ate was over her eye as well. Like male Kakashi, she had a book in her hand. Though this one was pink instead of orange. As she put down the book, Naruto choked. Female Kakashi had huge boobs!

"What the heck is going on?!" Naruto whispered, eyes going from one teammate to the other in shock.

"What do you mean 'what's going on'?" Sasuke sounded curious about what Naruto was talking about.

"Ya? What's the matter? Scared to do this mission or what?" Sakura smirked and nudged Naruto on the shoulder.

Naruto just gaped, feeling way in over his head. Thankfully, the mission didn't take them far out. An hour later, they were back at the gates, a still confused Naruto at the back of the formation.

"Alright, since we're all done early, lets go for some barbeque!" She-Kakashi eye-smiled, and lead the way into the village. After a quick wave over at the Female Kotetsu whom waved back enthusiastically, Kakashi set a face pace down the road before heading down the road towards the restaurant.

Sasuke and Sakura followed, and very hesitantly, Naruto was a step behind. He didn't even demand for them to go to get ramen.

"Yo, Asuma!" She-Kakashi called as they walked into the place.

Naruto hurriedly looked over, and stopped dead in his tracks. He should have been expecting it, really, he should have.

There sat Asuma, slightly more slimmer than normal, with boobs a bit smaller than Kakashi's and no beard.

Shikamaru sat across from hi-her, and Naruto had to hold back a gasp as he too was a pretty girl. A really bored looking girl, with long hair. "Yo, Naruto. Finally opened your eyes?" She said, not looking quite as bored anymore.

Chouji was a chubby but very pretty girl. She too, had long hair. "Hi, Naruto!" Chouji smiled hesitantly at him, before looking back down at the table.

Ino was a tall, lean, and cocky looking boy. His hair was still long, though not as long a girl Ino had it and he had no bangs covering his eyes. Ino smirked at a gapping Naruto, giving him a wink.

"Yo, Gaki! Long time no see!"

Naruto froze again as a white haired woman made her way over to Naruto.

It was a big boobed, woman Jiraiya.

That was it, he couldn't take it any more. It was too much.

Naruto passed out.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Just a funny short story, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
